luckandlogicfandomcom-20200213-history
Mejiko (TCG)
]] Mejiko ( ) is a logicalist associated with the color red and the Splendor attribute. Her covenanters include Huang-Huang, Larva, Thanatos, Kidomaru, Hypnos, and Albert. Mejiko cards center around sending your members from the field to the drop zone to pay for the costs of their effects. Other Mejiko cards put cards in your opponent's stock zone into their drop zone, limiting their ability to use tactics, Logic Drives, and Luck Drives. Description オカルト大好き女子高生。根暗な自分を が変えてくれそう――？ An occult-loving female high school student. Maybe she'll change her gloomy self with a Trance? Lore Mejiko, full name Mejiko Touma ( ), is a girl obsessed with the occult. Unusually for a logicalist, Mejiko never joined ALCA for reasons unknown to her; presumably, ALCA's scouts just overlooked her. Eventually, she unexpectedly encountered Huang-Huang, who Mejiko had mixed feelings about. Huang-Huang, a zombie, was exactly what the occult-loving Mejiko was looking for, but Huang-Huang's cheerful personality stood exactly opposite to that of the gloomy Mejiko's. Although Mejiko resented Huang-Huang, she covenanted with her anyways, and eventually admitted to herself that there was a part of her like Huang-Huang. List of Mejiko members My Logicalist *Mejiko Touma (My Logicalist) Monolium Level 4 *Claw Rush, Mejiko (Tranceunion) Disfia Level 1 *Belief in the Occult, Mejiko (Logicalist) *Frantic Chase, Mejiko (Logicalist) *Girl that Senses the Supernatural, Mejiko (Logicalist) *Hidden Smile, Mejiko (Logicalist) *Jet Black Smile, Mejiko (Logicalist) *Pitiful Suggestion, Mejiko (Logicalist) Level 2 *Counter Death Scythe, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Evil Spirit on Both Hands, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Kenjutsu of Vice, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *One-Sided Trance, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Rosary of Sorrow, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Straight to Hades, Mejiko (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Binding Prayer Beads, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Cursed Sword Blade, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Leaving Behind Her Grudge, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Rapid Fall, Mejiko (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Burning Grudge, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Going to Hades, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Oni Flame Purgatory Sword, Mejiko (Tranceunion) Disfia / Septpia Level 1 *Confined in the Shade, Mejiko (Logicalist) Level 2 *Sudden Solo Part, Mejiko (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Drifting in the Tide, Mejiko (Tranceunion) Tetra-Heaven Level 1 *Solitary Lunch, Mejiko (Logicalist) Level 2 *Beheading Sentence, Mejiko (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Hunting Souls, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Shivering Shinigami, Mejiko (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Eternally Peaceful Sleep, Mejiko (Tranceunion) Tetra-Heaven / Septpia Level 1 *Dress Up, Mejiko (Logicalist) Level 3 *Timid Appeal, Mejiko (Tranceunion) Tritomy Level 1 *Miracle Drug Witch, Mejiko (Logicalist) *Research Zeal? Mejiko (Logicalist) Level 2 *Grudge Rancher, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *This Isn't It, Mejiko (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Narrow Victory, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Persistent Pursuit, Mejiko (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Fear of Heights, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Hatred Ray, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Trampling Barrage, Mejiko (Tranceunion) Mejiko support cards Members Level 1 *Albert, the Wanderer (Foreigner) *Digested Happiness, Huang-Huang (Foreigner) *Dress Up, Mejiko (Logicalist) *For the Master, Larva (Foreigner) *Goddess of Slumber, Hypnos (Foreigner) *Goddess That Brings Death, Thanatos (Foreigner) *Growing Vigilante Robo, Larva (Foreigner) *Hidden Smile, Mejiko (Logicalist) *Miracle Drug Witch, Mejiko (Logicalist) *Research Zeal? Mejiko (Logicalist) *Singing Shinigami, Thanatos (Foreigner) *Skilled Tao Art, Huang-Huang (Foreigner) *Solitary Lunch, Mejiko (Logicalist) Level 2 *Counter Death Size, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Evil Spirit on Both Hands, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Kenjutsu of Vice, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Shivering Shinigami, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Straight to Hades, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Sudden Solo Part, Mejiko (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Cursed Sword Blade, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Persistent Pursuit, Mejiko (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Burning Grudge, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Claw Rush, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Eternally Peaceful Sleep, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Oni Flame Purgatory Sword, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Trampling Barrage, Mejiko (Tranceunion) Paradox *Dead Abyss Guidance Category:Mejiko